


Shadow of a Mans Blood Lust

by HofTartarusLabyrinth88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HofTartarusLabyrinth88/pseuds/HofTartarusLabyrinth88
Summary: Woman kidnapped and used as mans plaything. Torture and blood. The woman feels coldness not just from the chill in the air, but from certain areas on her body such as her wrists and ankles. It takes her a little to get her barrings, but when she does all she can feel is overwhelming fear as she realizes that she is shackled and in an unknown place.





	Shadow of a Mans Blood Lust

A woman decides to go on a walk during the evening, and she decides this because she has been having a rough week and needs to unwind. She continuously feels like she is being watched, and that feeling has not let up during this whole week. There’s a shadow following her, and this shadow is menancing and hidden away from sight. Even though it’s hidden from sight it does not hide its presence. She can feel something watching her, and it strikes fear through her. Even though fear is slowly enveloping her she tries to shrug it off, and thinks to herself that she is just imagining things. The shadow trails her and it can not help but feel drawn to this woman. It has the overwhelming urge to take her and do as it pleases. So, the shadow of a man takes his chance and grabs the woman up the first chance he gets. The woman feels coldness not just from the chill in the air, but from certain areas on her body such as her wrists and ankles. It takes her a little to get her barrings, but when she does all she can feel is overwhelming fear as she realizes that she is shackled and in an unknown place. She can hear a door open and her first instinct is to scream, but nothing comes out. A shadow can be seen and her breath catches. The shadow grows closer and all she can hear is the dull footsteps as the shadow of the man progresses closer by the second. The man walks up to her and grabs her face to make her look at him, and she pulls away in defience. He scoffs in annoyance, then proceeds to grab a multitude of different torture devices. He first grabs a little flaying knife and slowly and meticulously flays all of her finger prints off. His face devoid of emotion as he takes her apart piece by piece. All while she can only focus on his eyes and the never ending agony. Eyes that are full of life, in an almost joking manner. They show that this man sees her as his play thing, and that was the moment she knew that there was no reason to fight, because no matter what, the man infront of her was going to do as he pleases. He then makes a cut down her jawline. She can hear him grunt in approval as he flays her alive, as she’s crying and whimpering. Hopeing the quieter she is the less he’ll do, but deep down she knew better then to have hope in a man such as him. Even though she should be realizing these things, she can not think long enough through the agonizing pain that is pulsing through her body. The man keeps on cutting away at her flesh, until he finally says i want you to scream as he grabs a hammer and bashes her knees. And scream she does, she screams bloody murder. That’s a good girl he says softly in approval as he strokes her face gently and leans in to kiss her cheek. You’re so soft and warm. I can feel you growing colder he says, as he looks upon her naked and partially flayed and beaten body. What a beautiful color you are, i shall see more. She can only groan a complaint as she can barely keep her eyes open from the unbearable pain she is in. But her eyes go wide as he stabs something she could only guess to be a knife into her shoulder area, and a scream of pain leaves her again and continues as he cuts the knife deep dragging it into her muscles all the way down her shoulder to her arms. Cutting away at her body until no place is left uncut. Blood dripping down her beautiful body. Her eyes looking far away but not yet dead and dull. It makes him smile, to see this beautiful woman all cut up and mangled spurring something deep within him. His fingers tracing different parts of her body as he sees fit. Tracing every part that he has mangled that was once soft, unscared, and warm. That is now cold, soft, and dripping with warm blood. He finally takes the knife to the last place it will ever go. To her stomach. After all, he hadn’t wanted her dead until his lust for her was sated. Digging the knife in deep he watches her eyes open as much as her body will allow, and a silent scream fails to escape her lips as he cuts open her stomach. Warm blood starts to gush out on his fingers as he guts her. Then as he pulls the knife out, he watches her bleed out, and studies her face for the last time. While he holds her jaw and looks into her eyes, he watches them go dull and lifeless. Then he finally feels her go limp. Just as before, he kisses her cheek, let’s go, and steps back to admire her. Taking in the last time he’ll see this beautiful, mangled and bloody woman.


End file.
